


Begone THOT!

by ProcrastinationKitten



Series: Villainous Crackhead [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ...crack, Harem girl, Multi, Tax Fraud, memez, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinationKitten/pseuds/ProcrastinationKitten
Summary: Already watched all of the Villainous shorts and one episode? Already watched every live stream? Already read every fan fic that shipped u with the characters because you have no life? (I dont either) Well! It's 3am and I wrote de best fan fic you'll ewver read! ANd it only took me 2mins! (Totally not click bait) ENjoy the laughs :p





	Begone THOT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender13/gifts).

> Prepare yourself...im gonna sleep now. O __ o

Its a beautiful day outside....birds are singing. Flowers are blooming...shit wait wrong fandom.

* CLEARZZZZZ THROAAAAAT *

"F*CK I HATE MY LIFE HERE AT BLACK HAT MAAAAANIORRRR! IM SO EDGY AND OP I COULD JUUUST HAREM MY WAY OUTTA HERE SINCE EVERYONE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UWU! .....But NAAAAAAAAAAAW! I aint no beta gamer! I need dat guuuuuuuuuuuuuud plot!"

* Black Hat YEEEEEEEETZ into de room all gowsty like*

Pointing at Hot Topic Hat Boi you scREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

"HOLY SHIT ITZ A RAT!"

Hot Topic Hat Boi becomes suuuupre evil mad thicccc and WOAH glowing red eYES! (Obviously pronounced E yes :P)

He _angrily _shouts.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SLAVE**!" <strike>Ya see our angsty lil Sir Topham Hatt is going through a faaaaze....he says 'it not a faze' though.</strike>

"Naw bowss! I wasn't talking about you!"

You quickly point at Rock Star Lizard who was conveniently eating in the corner of the room.

"DEMZ IS F*CKING VORING A RAT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed ur QWHALITY content ^_- (I'll finish this later)


End file.
